The Girl Inside
by lunylovegoodlover
Summary: Tim Galton knew Lily Evans for his entire life and loved her for most of it. But sometimes he got the feeling there was someone else hiding inside the girl he loves, someone who said Merlin and was friends with her sworn enemy, fought in battles and wouldn't tell him things.


Chaos. That was the only word to describe King's Cross Station on that particular day. In addition to the normal traffic, a large number of families thronged around Platforms Nine and Ten. There was more than one school train coming in, but to Tim Galton, none of those mattered. He was looking for one particular school, one particular train that no one seemed to know about. He had come to meet this train before, but never alone. In the end, he gave up looking and just stood around in the area where he remembered waiting before.

Finally, he saw a group of kids coming towards him. He fancied he recognized one or two of them from previous years, but he wasn't sure until he saw her. Instantly, a smile leapt to his face. His first thought was that she looked utterly unchanged, his second that she was crying. He battled through the crowd towards her, but before he could reach her someone else's arms were around her.

Feeling foolish but unable to resist, Tim ducked behind a group of tourists and listened to them. The bloke was handsome enough, but Tim wasn't being arrogant when he decided he was far better looking. After all, he didn't have scars all over his face. Either that guy was bad news, or he was really, really, klutzy.

He didn't even ask Lily what was wrong, just pulled her into a hug. After a moment she pulled back and gave a watery laugh. "It's funny," she said. "All these years working up to graduation and now that it's here there's nothing I want more than to be getting right back on that train."

He grinned wryly. "I'm pretty sure James and Sirius are still there, saying goodbye."

"It's just… we were safe there. We'll never be that safe again."

His smile faded. "We knew what we were getting into when we signed up," he reminded her.

"I know," she said. "And I'm glad I joined, I really am, but… I don't know. I'm just being silly."

He shook his head. "We all feel the same, you know that."

"Yeah," she said. "Are you going home now?"

"Yeah, for a little while. I'll be there by the end of the month, though."

She nodded. "I'll probably be a little longer, but I'll see you at the meeting, right?"

"Of course!" he said. "And we'll write."

She looked at him sternly, a look that Tim knew well. It was her mothering look, her you-will-do-this-it's-for-your-own-good look. "And if you need anything at all…"

"I know where to find you," he said, darting in and kissing her on the cheek. "You stay safe, okay?"

"I will if you will," she said, cracking a smile.

"See you next week," he said, waving as he faded into the crowd.

"Who was that?" Tim asked, coming forward.

Lily turned quicker than he expected, her hand going to her pocket. "Tim," she said rather faintly. There was a look in her eyes that he didn't like, a look of fear. "I-I didn't know you were coming."

He shrugged, grinning. "I thought I'd surprise you. Your family's all busy preparing for the wedding."

"The wedding?" She gaped at him. Recollecting herself, she said, "Um, I was, er, thinking about you earlier. And that, um, that Christmas when it snowed a lot. You remember that? But I couldn't remember what it was that you got me that year. Do you remember?"

Tim frowned. He remembered the Christmas in question – it had only been two years ago. And he knew what he had gotten her. In fact, she was fingering it as she spoke. "The charm bracelet," he said, nodding to it.

"Oh," she said, looking down at it as though remembering its existence for the first time. "But not this one. I got this one for Christmas this year."

"It was the one with the hearts on it," he prompted her, wondering what on earth was going on.

"Oh," she said again, laughing a little. "Right. Of course. So…how are you?" Lily had changed, Tim decided. Something was making her nervous, and it was something to do with him. She had been perfectly at ease with that other bloke.

"Fine," he said. "What about you? I saw you crying."

"Oh, I'm fine," she said, and he was relieved to see her relax a bit. "Just a bit sad about leaving school. I'm going to miss it."

"But now you can see all of us," he said, doing his best not to show too much of his enthusiasm. To have Lily home year-round was a dream come true.

"Yeah," she said, smiling. Then her eyes focused on something behind him and her smile grew far larger. "ALICE!" she screamed, throwing herself past him.

Tim turned to find Lily hugging a petite young woman who looked to be one or two years her senior. They were both talking a million miles an hour, laughing and interrupting themselves constantly.

"What are you-"

"Just heading out down-"

"Where's-"

"Had to see you-"

"So glad you came-"

"Just over there-"

"How are you-"

"Brilliant! It's hard, but-"

"Heard about Connor-"

"So sad-"

"Have you seen much-"

"Everyone's so busy-"

"Complete chaos-"

"Don't understand-"

"Missed you both-"

"Heard you and James-"

"Yeah-"

"Good for you-"

"Can hardly believe it-"

"Give you grief-"

"Not so bad-"

"Mental, aren't they?" the young man standing beside them said to Tim, shaking his head.

"FRANK!" Lily threw herself at him, nearly knocking him off his feet. "Guys, this is Tim, a really old friend of mine. Tim, this is Frank and Alice… still a Montgomery, right?"

Alice blushed. "For now, yeah."

"Frank, Frank, Frank," Lily said. "When are you going to make an honest woman out of her?"

"I keep on asking," he said, "but I don't think she takes me seriously."

"EXCUSE ME!" someone shouted from behind them. Tim turned to see a teenage boy standing on a bench, cupping his hands to project his voice. "I'M LOOKING FOR A RARE BRAND OF FLOWER. IF ANY OF YOU SEE A LILYKINS WALKING AROUND, PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I CAN CLAIM IT. THANKS!"

"BLACK!" Lily screeched from beside him. The boy spotted her and bounded – bounding was the only word – over, another, pudgier boy following close behind.

Tim hated the boy on sight. For one thing, he had long hair, down to his shoulders. But more than that, the way he carried himself just oozed arrogance. Next to the definition of "devil-may-care" in the dictionary was this boy's picture. And the way he had treated Lily! Calling out for her like that, as though she were a possession. It was outrageous.

The instant the boy spotted Alice and Frank, he stopped in his tracks. "Wormy!" he called to the boy behind him. "They've found us! Run, run for your life!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Some things never change," she said. "C'mere, you great buffoon." The long-haired boy swept her up in his arms, pulling her a little too close and holding her a little too long.

"Oi," Frank said. "Hands off my girlfriend, Black."

The boy called Black shook his head sadly. "You wound me, Longbottom, you really do."

As they continued arguing/exchanging pleasantries, the other boy, the one Black had called Wormy, turned to Lily. "You left this on the train," he said, holding out a small purse.

"Oh, goodness, really? Thanks, Pete." Taking it, she said, "Peter, this is Tim. We grew up together. Tim, Peter."

"Oh, good," Tim said, shaking hands with Peter (the only semi-normal person in the lot). "I was worried your name was Wormy."

"Nickname," Peter said, laughing.

"Lilykins!" Black was back, throwing his arms around her. "Who's this? Found another to replace me so soon?"

"Oh, Merlin," Lily said, covering her eyes. "Two Siriuses – Sirii? What's the plural of Sirius?"

"A horror movie," Peter said at the same time that Black said,

"Every girl's dream." Tim couldn't help himself – he snorted.

"This is Tim," Lily said, yet again. "Really old friend. Tim, this maniac is Sirius Black."

"Watch who you're calling maniac," Sirius said, laughing. "I know a story or two-" He was cut off by Lily's hand covering his mouth.

"I may not be able to do it now, but I will" – she glanced at Tim and changed what she was going to say – "beat you up later."

"Where did Alice and Frank go?" Peter asked.

"They had a train to catch," Sirius said.

"And you let them go without letting me say goodbye?" Lily said, looking mortally offended. "Godric, Sirius, you're a horrible friend."

"You know you love me," he said, flashing her what Tim supposed was supposed to be a charming grin. "Besides, you'll see them next week."

"But you're going home now?" Peter asked, glancing at Tim.

"Yeah," Lily said. "Have to see the family and all."

"Not to mention your sister's wedding," Tim added. He could picture it now: Lily, elegant in whatever bridesmaid's dress Petunia had picked out, dancing with him, stealing kisses in the moonlight…

She looked at him sharply. "I thought you said something about a wedding earlier. Who's getting married?"

He laughed. "Petunia, of course. Who else?"

Emotions flickered across her face. Shock, pain, disappointment, resignation. "How long has she been engaged?" she asked finally.

"Since Christmas," he said, puzzled. "Didn't she tell you?" He had known that the situation between the two sisters was tense, but surely Petunia had written. The letter had probably gotten lost. But someone would have referenced it in one of their letters…

Lily was saved from answering by another young man descending upon them. "There you lot are," he said by way of greeting, pushing a trolley stacked high with trunks into the wall next to them. "I've been looking all over for you." Tim liked this new bloke even less than he liked Sirius. He didn't fit the rebellious stereotype as perfectly, but Tim knew who he was. James Potter. Lily had pointed him out a few years ago, and Tim had burned the image in his mind. He was Lily's worst enemy, Lily's tormentor, Lily's… why was she smiling at him?

"James, this is Tim, a really old friend. Tim, this is my _friend_ James." Was he imagining things, or did she emphasize the "friend"? What was she saying? That even though she had hated him for years, they were friends now? Or was it something else entirely? Tim noticed Sirius sniggering in the background and whispering something to Peter that made him laugh, too, but Lily and James were both perfectly calm.

"Nice to meet you," James said, holding out his hand. If he thought that Tim's handgrip was a little tight, well, his wasn't exactly weak, either. "Hey, Lily, you gave those papers to McGonagall, didn't you?"

"Papers?" she said, sounding absolutely befuddled. Then, "Oh, the papers! No, I thought we were going to owl them. But, um, speaking of the papers, there were a couple of things I needed to talk to you about." She began digging around in her purse.

"C'mon," Peter said, taking Tim by the arm and pulling him away. "It's best to leave them to themselves when they're dealing with Head's stuff."

"Head's stuff?" Tim asked, wondering what they all knew that he didn't.

"They were Head Boy and Girl this year," Sirius said. "That's what got them together – as friends, I mean."

"Of course," Tim said, wondering if that could be it. Was it possible that Lily had…? No. She wouldn't have. Not Lily. But when he turned around to look at her and James, they were gone.

"It's loud here," Peter said, correctly interpreting the look on his face. "They'll have gone somewhere quiet with a table."

"They'll be back in a while," Sirius said, looking all too pleased with himself.

Tim spent the minutes trying to convince himself he was being overly paranoid. It was Lily, after all. He knew here inside out. She wouldn't do something like that.

When they finally came back, Tim thought for a heart-stopping moment that they were holding hands. He was mistaken, however, and when they came up to them, Lily smiled at him (that heartbreakingly beautiful smile) and said, "Sorry about that. Just one last thing that had to be taken care of."

"We should get going," Tim said, doing his best to sound regretful. "Your mum will be worrying."

Lily laughed. "When is she not worried?" She turned first to Peter and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll see you lot next week, okay? Try not to get yourselves killed or arrested before then."

"As you wish, your Liliness," Sirius said as he pulled her close. She pecked both of the boys on the cheek then turned to James. Was it Tim's imagination, or did their hug last longer? And he almost certainly saw a triumphant gleam in James' eyes as his arms settled all-too-comfortably around her body.

By the time they got home, though, Lily was back to normal. She didn't mention any of the people he had met to her family, and he followed her lead. For the next few days, he didn't see her as she was swept up into wedding preparations. She was to be a bridesmaid, just as Tim had thought. The time he would spend with her at the wedding would make up for all the time that she was away from him now.

The next week, he was on his way home when he heard arguing coming from the Evans house. Lily and her mother were on their front porch, both of them scowling. "You're not going anywhere, young lady!" Mrs. Evans said.

"Mum, I've got to!"

"What you've 'got' to do is help with this wedding! Your sister's only getting married once!"

"And I've been working on it ever since I got home! Look, Mum, it's a – a job interview!" Lily was not a good lair, Tim noted with satisfaction.

"Yeah, right," Mrs. Evans said. She, like both her daughters, had a fiery temper.

"Mum, please, it is to do with a job, I swear."

"I thought you said you weren't looking for a job yet," Mrs. Evans said suspiciously.

"I'm not," Lily said desperately. "I've already taken it; I just need to go to this one meeting. Please, Mum. I've got to go."

"ALREADY TAKEN IT?" Mrs. Evans cried. "And when, pray, were you going to inform us of this?"

Instead of answering, Lily turned on her heel and ran into the house. Mrs. Evans stormed after her, yelling, "LILY!" but there was a slight pop and the house was quiet. Tim shook his head, but moved on and didn't think much of it until a few nights later, when he and his family was over at the Evans house for dinner.

"And do you know what you're going to do?" Mrs. Galton asked Lily as they sat down.

"I've got some idea," Lily said, "but it's early yet. I just got out of school."

"She's thinking of going into law enforcement," Mr. Evans supplied. Tim was never quite sure what to think of Mr. Evans. He saw the world differently than most, rarely speaking and always laughing at things no one else found funny

"Law enforcement?" Mrs. Galton said with no little dismay. "No offense, dearest, but you don't seem like the type."

Lily shrugged. "I want to make a difference in the world. That seemed to be the best way."

"Do you know what sort of law enforcement?" Mr. Galton asked.

"Not yet," Lily said, silencing her mother with a quick glance. "But I'm working on it."

Luckily for Lily, they were interrupted by a frantic knocking on the door. Mr. Evans went to go answer it while Petunia covered the awkward silence by repeating details of the wedding. She was just describing her dress for the tenth time that night when Mr. Evans came back and beckoned for Lily to follow him. Tim, who was done eating and sick of the wedding details, came as well.

He recognized the boy at the door, but boy suddenly wasn't the right word anymore. James had aged since that day, only a few weeks before, at King's Cross. There was a gash on his cheek that was oozing ever-so-slightly and his face was grim.

Lily's greeting was far different than it had been before. Instead of bringing him in for a hug, she just looked at him and said, "Patronus." She was holding something in her right hand, a slim stick of some sort. James drew a similar stick and Lily tensed. She relaxed, though, once he said some mumbo jumbo. "Come in," she said. "Quick."

"Your wards aren't very strong," he said. "I was able to walk right up."

"You wouldn't have been able to get in," Lily said grimly. "I'm glad you didn't notice them, though. I don't need Death Eaters noticing this place."

Mr. Evans, noticing Tim, slipped over to him and together they drew into the shadows to listen. "You're being careful?" James asked Lily.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that," she said, reaching up as if to touch his wound but stopping just short of it. "What happened?"

He shook his head. "Just the usual."

"Why are you here?" she asked, and there was a deep sorrow in her voice, one that was too old for a teenage girl. She shouldn't look like that, Tim thought suddenly. She shouldn't be looking sad and fearful and so mature. She's only eighteen, for God's sake! She should be laughing with her friends, not sitting here calmly discussing wounds. Illogically, he blamed James for this. Lily had been fine before he showed up. James looked the same way, old far beyond his years.

"There was a battle," James said, and Tim did a double take. A battle? In what war?

Lily, however, didn't seem surprised. "Who?" she said with uncharacteristic harshness. "Just tell me, James. Who?!"

"Gideon and Fabian," he said softly.

All the callousness faded from Lily and for a moment her face was an open book. Shock and pain mingled there for a moment, and then it was gone, replaced by a blank mask. "How?" she asked carefully, as though speaking too loudly would cause her to break.

"We don't know exactly," James said. "It wasn't at the main battle – they weren't even there. It's their night off, and we were all fighting. Dumbledore reckons they were ambushed. As far as we can tell, it was a fight to end all fights. He was trying to figure out how many Death Eaters there were. I think he was saying it was at least five when I left."

"When?" was Lily's next question, asked with that same care that belied the look of despair in her eyes.

"Dorcus found them about half an hour ago."

"Dorcus." For a moment, Lily's mask slipped. "Oh, Merlin, Dorcus. Is she…"

"Marlene and Mary are with her."

"Molly?" Lily's voice was desperate. "Does she know?"

"Alice went."

"Oh, Merlin," Lily said again, and she pulled him close to her. His mask slipped, too, though Tim hadn't realized he was wearing one until then. A sob shook him – or was it hers? It didn't matter. They were one in their grief, even Tim could see that. He didn't pretend to understand what had happened that had destroyed them so, but he knew that Lily was hurting and James was helping her.

Mr. Evans shifted behind him, and Tim suddenly remembered his existence. "Stay here," the older man mouthed to him as he slipped back to his daughters' side. "Lily?" he said softly. She raised her head ever so slightly. "Love, people are going to be coming through here soon." Lily staggered to her feet, pulling James with her. "I think we can let the no-boys-in-your-room rule slide for now," he said gently. "Tim?"

Feeling rather lost, Tim stepped out of the shadows as well. "Yes?"

"Would you go distract the others? There'll be uncomfortable questions if they see this."

"Sure," Tim said, glad to be of help but at the same time, desperately wanting to stay with Lily.

The next day when he went back to check on her, he found her the same as ever. Only… "Why are you packing?" he asked, standing in the doorway to her room.

"What?" Lily whirled. "Merlin's pants, Tim, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," he said. "But why are you packing?"

"I'm moving out."

"WHAT?"

"I'm moving out," Lily repeated. "I've found my own place."

"Where?"

"You wouldn't know the town," she said, dismissively, or so it seemed to him.

"How are you going to pay for it?"

"It comes free with the job."

"What job?"

"My job."

"Lily…"

"Look, Tim," she said, turning to him firmly. "I can't tell you, okay? I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

I'm your boyfriend, he wanted to say. But was he?

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Tim had never been happier as he and Lily strolled down their street, his arm around her waist. Looking back, he should have known it was too good to be true, but in the moment, he didn't think that. He had Lily, literally the girl next door. Cliché, sure, but it was wonderful. He loved her, she loved him, and it was the perfect summer romance. Until it wasn't._

"_Tim?"_

"_Yes, love?"_

"_I've got to go back to school tomorrow."_

_There it was. The fact he had been trying to avoid all day. The school year seemed so gray in comparison to this shining summer. "Unfortunately."_

"_Tim," she said, turning to him. "Will you be serious, just for once? And listen? Please?"_

"_Of course," he said._

"_I can't do a long-distance relationship," she said. There was regret on her face, but her eyes showed a different emotion. Pity, sympathy, and a wish to let him down easy. Tim could practically feel his world crashing down around him. "I'm going to be far away, practically in a different world. It's just not going to work. I'm sorry, Tim, I really am, but we've got to break up."_

"_Okay," he said, surprising both of them with the ease with which he gave up. "But just answer me one thing, Lily."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Next summer? Will I have a chance?"_

_She smiled. "You'll always have a chance."_

_*FLASHFORWARD*_

He had always assumed that she meant that they would get back together. She wouldn't just forget him like that, he was sure of it. After all, he hadn't forgotten her. But this Lily wasn't his Lily. She said Merlin and was friends with her sworn enemy, fought in battles and wouldn't tell him things.

"Why?" he found himself asking regardless. "Why can't you tell me?"

"It's not safe," she said. For a moment, his Lily was there, looking at him in sorrow. "I'm sorry, Tim, I really am."

Years passed, and with them Tim's memories of the girl he had once loved faded. Therefore, it was with surprise that he saw her one day making her way down the street towards her old house. It was Petunia's house now, and had been completely redone Dursley-style. There was a baby there, now, a fat balloon of a thing.

"Lily!" he called when he saw her, hardly believing his eyes. She had whirled, faster than she should have, that same stick in her hand.

"Tim," she said after a moment, as though she had had to dig through years of memory to get to his name. But then, of course, it had been years, and she hadn't spent those years living with reminders of him. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my street, too, remember?" he said, coming to her and taking her arm. She was all slumped over, dressed in old clothes and with bags under her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, straightening. Tim gasped.

"You're pregnant?"

She nodded. "I'm due any day now."

"The father?" Tim asked tentatively.

"James," she said. "Potter? You remember him."

"Yeah," Tim said, his stomach clenching at the very thought. "I remember him. Where is he?"

"At home," she said, laughing a little at the look on his face. "It's all perfectly respectable," she assured him. "We're married, have been long before Harry showed up."

"Harry?"

"That's my name for him, anyway," she said. "James is sticking out for Elvendork."

"Sounds like him," Tim said. "Not that you're not welcome, but why are you here?"

Lily grimaced. "I have to talk to Petunia. I didn't remember walking was so hard."

"Why didn't James come?"

"He doesn't know I'm here. I had to sneak out. He's rather overprotective, but I have to see Petunia."

Carefully, Tim guided her up the steps to her old home and waited as she rang the doorbell. Petunia opened it with Dudley balanced on one hip. "Tim," she said, a smile spreading over her face. It froze when she saw Lily. "What are you doing here?"

"Tuney," Lily said softly. "Please, I need your help."

Petunia laughed. "Oh, sure, now you need my help. You've been gone for years!"

"I visited when I could!" Lily protested. "I tried, Tuney, I really did."

"Don't call me that," Petunia said sharply. "Go back to your freaks."

"Petunia," Lily said, sticking her foot in the door as her sister tried to close it. "Please. You're my last hope."

"Last hope for what?" Petunia said. She always had been nosy. Tim just hoped she would stay focused on Lily and they'd forget he was there.

"My son," Lily said, softly laying a hand on her belly. "You remember what I told you about the war?"

"Evil dark lord, etc, etc, etc," Petunia said. "What does that have to do with me?"

"He wants to kill me," Lily said bluntly. Tim cringed, but Petunia remained stoic. "And James. We've got friends, but James and I talked it over, and if you're willing, we want Harry to come to you if anything happens to us."

"Why should I take him in?" Petunia demanded. "He's like you, isn't he?"

"Probably," Lily admitted quietly. "But he needs family, Tuney. We all do. There are others that are willing to take him if you don't want to, but I want him to know the muggle – to know the normal world, too. Please, Tuney."

For a moment, as Petunia stood there, impassive, Tim thought she was going to refuse. Then her resolve seemed to crack, if only for a moment, and she said, "All right. But only as a last resort. You know what the solution to all this is, don't you?"

"What?" Lily asked, smiling wide.

"Don't die," Petunia said, and closed the door in her face.

"Well, that's kind advice," Tim said as he offered Lily his arm once more.

"It's the best advice there is," Lily said.

"What's going on?" he asked her. "You don't look healthy, not at all, and there are people trying to kill you?"

Lily sighed. "It's complicated," she said. "If I told you anything, I'd have to tell you everything and on top of being incredibly time consuming, that's also illegal. I'm sorry, Tim."

"You're always saying that," he complained, only half joking.

She smiled. "I know. But it's true. I wish I could tell you."

"Where do you need to go?" Tim asked her, realizing that there was no car nearby.

"Just to the alleyway down there," Lily said.

"Are you happy?" he asked her suddenly. "Despite all this killing nonsense?"

"Yes," Lily said. "Yes, I'm – I'm happier than I've ever been. Knowing you could die any day does that to you."

"Don't die," he said as they neared the alley, hating himself for sounding so needy. "And come back soon, please?"

"Of course," she said, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Of course."

That was the last time Tim Galton ever saw Lily Evans Potter.

**A/N: Soooo…I've had Tim in my head for a LONG time, but I did NOT expect this to end up the way it did. First of all, it was WAY more depressing. There was a lot less jealous rage on Tim's part, and it was in his POV, which was totally unexpected. But more than that, it appeared here on a weekday, when I should have been doing homework/sleeping/doing something useful. But that's okay, because I actually really like how this turned out.**

**If you would review, it would make my life complete. Free hugs (you can choose between regular, awkward, or Voldy awkward) to anyone who does! **


End file.
